


lucky me

by luminoux



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of other members!, crack bc its me, my love for seoksoon and pancit canton manifested, pancit canton crack, short fluff, sponsor me lucky me
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux
Summary: Kung saan nagising si Seokmin sa amoy ng chilimansi.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	lucky me

**Author's Note:**

> henlo! yo ghorl lily rae back for sumn short seoksoon! :> walang rason this time talagang wala lang ako tulog so pinagsama ko na lang ang dalawang paborito ko yie.
> 
> enjoy !

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Pagod si Seokmin.

Pagod sa walang katapusang exam at deadlines.

Walang biro talaga college.

Sabi niya noon, nung nag-bulakbol siya nung highschool, sabi niya sa sarili niya babawi na lang siya sa college, doon na lang siya magtitino.

Hindi naman siya na-orient na wala na pala talaga siyang pagasa nung pinili niya mag engineering?

Ginusto na lang talaga niya humimlay.

Kaya noong pinasa niya ang huling requirement para sa semester na ‘yun, dumerecho agad siya sa dorm niya at tinanggihan ang alok ng mga tropa niyang uminom.

_Lakas mag-alok Mingyu ah, high tol ka? Tol ka lang eh._

Sabi niya sa isip-isip niya pero hindi na lang niya ipinahayag dahil alam niyang nagsusungit lang siya kasi kulang siya sa tulog.

At alam rin naman ni Seokmin na kasing-baba lang din ng grades niya ang tolerance niya sa alak.

Kaya ayon, tamang iling lang with matching sagot na, “Tutulog na lang ako, Gyu. Wala talaga ako tulog kagabi eh. Yayain mo na lang sila Kuya Cheol. G naman agad ‘yung mga ‘yun.”

Naintindihan naman ng tropa niya kaya hinayaan na siya umalis.

Pagkarating niya sa dorm niya, nakahinga siya lalo ng maluwag nang mapagtanto niya na wala pa at hindi pa nakakauwi ang dormmate niya.

Mabuti na at hindi na dumagdag sa pagod niya.

Araw-araw na lang hirap si Seokmin harapin ang dormmate niya kasi nangako siya sa sarili niya na pagtapak niya ng kolehiyo, bawal niya patulan ang blockmate niya, orgmate niya, o dormmate niya.  
  


Dahil ‘yun ang bilin sa kanya ng kanyang Kuya Jeonghan na kakagraduate lang ng cumlaude.

Gulo lang daw ang dulot no’n. Proven and tested na daw.

Kaya sumangayon na lang siya. Ayaw niya ng gulo sa college ‘no, magtitino na nga siya eh.

Kaso ‘di naman siya na-orient na napaka-pogi ng magiging dormmate niya.

Dancer pa.

Arki pa.

Funny pa.

Mabait pa.

All in that order ng priority.

Nanghina talaga siya kasi hindi naman siya na-balaan ng Kuya Jeonghan niya na may magiging dormmate pala siya na nangangalang Kwon Soonyoung?

Ginawa ni Seokmin lahat ng makakaya niya para lang hindi tumalon sa dormmate niya sa tuwing nagppractice ito ng sayaw sa kanilang dorm, o sa bawat kwento, bawat joke na sinasabi ni Soonyoung sa kanya.

Ang funny kasi eh.

Bentang benta eh.

Sarap pakasalan eh.

Ay joke.

_Jusko, grabe namang pagsubok ang inilaan niyo po para sa ‘kin, ano?_

_Sa lahat ng pwede ko pagnasaan, ‘yung either una o huli ko pa makikita sa araw?_

_Ang unfair mo naman po?_

_Bawal pero ang hirap iwasan?_

‘ _Eh sino ba nagsabi sayong pagbawalan mo sarili mo?’_

Napailing na lang ulit si Seokmin kasi naddemonyo na naman siya ng innate kaharutan niya. Hindi niya ito kailangan ngayon. Tsaka na pag nasa mood siya at nasa bar para magamit naman niya sa ayos.

Hindi sa dormmate niya na off-limits.

Huminga na lang muna ng malalim si Seokmin, sinara ang pinto, dumerecho sa banyo para maligo, nagsipilyo, nagbihis, umakyat sa top bunk ng double-deck na kama nila, at tuluyan na ngang nakatulog.

Sigurado sa sarili na dalawang araw siyang hindi makikita ng mundong ibabaw dahil sa tulog na hahabulin niya.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Malalim si Seokmin matulog. Lalo na kapag puyat at pagod.

Kung magigising man siya, ‘yun ay dahil sa gutom. Pero nagugutom lang siya pagkatapos niya makakompleto ng kahit kalahating araw na tulog.

No tulog, no gutom.

Kaya hindi niya inaasahang magigising siya sa amoy ng paborito niyang pancit canton.

Ang Ultimate Pancit Canton Flavor; the Unrivaled, Chilimansi.

Kahit kailan naman ay hindi siya nakatiis sa pancit canton, may tulog man o wala, pero hindi siya sigurado kung nananaginip lang siya o hindi. Kaya sinubukan niyang i-mulat ang kanyang mga mata.

Natanaw niya sa kanilang maliit na kusina slash dining room ang pancit canton in question, at ang dormmate niya na naghahalo nito gamit ang dalawang tinidor.

_Waw. Turn on. Cooker. Shef._

Nakailang pikit si Seokmin, siniguradong totoo nga ang nakikita, sinilip ang orasang nagpapahayag na alas tres na ng madaling araw, humikab ng isa, at tsaka nagsalita,

“Bakit gising ka pa?”

Kita ni Seokmin ang pagkagulat ni Soonyoung dahil sa mahinang pagtaas ng _malapad_ na mga balikat ng dormmate niya. ( _Rold. Alas tres na pero gabayan mo naman ako please?_ )

Nilipat ng dormmate niya ang tingin nito mula sa pancit canton papunta sa kanya at binigyan siya ng ngiti na nakakapanghina. ( _Napakapogi, tulong.)_

“Kakauwi ko lang kasi tas nagutom ako after ko mag-shower. Nag-crave din ako canton kaya nagluto na ako. ‘Kaw Seok, ba’t gising ka na?” Sagot ni Soonyoung na nakangiti kasi alam niyang napaka-witty ng sagot niya. ( _Hays.)_

Nagpigil na lang ng ngiti si Seokmin bago sumagot, “Ang ingay mo kasi magluto.”

Natawa naman ang dormmate niya doon, “Ma-ingat kaya ako magluto. Ang sabihin mo, naamoy mo ‘yung canton. Ang hina mo sa chilimansi eh?”

Ayan. Isa pang dahilan bakit nakakaramdam ng rupok si Seokmin kay Soonyoung.

Naaalala niya favorites ni Seokmin.

Konti na lang favorite na rin siya ni Seokmin. Cheurk.

Pinigilan ni Seokmin ang buntong-hininga na nag-aakmang lumabas sa sistema niya bago sumagot, “Luh.”

_(Nice. Nice rebuttal, Seok. Napahiya siya do’n sa sagot mo. Ang galing mo. Nice)._

Muling natawa naman ang dormmate niya do’n, “Luh ka diyan? Baba ka kaya dito. Alam ko naman gusto mo canton. Sige na, Seok. Apat niluto ko kasi baka magising ka. Which, FYI, tama ako, by the way.” Sambit nito with kindat. ( _Utang na loob.)_

Nagising naman ang diwa ni Seokmin dahil sa dami ng niluto ni Soonyoung na canton, at hindi talaga dahil sa pag-aalala ng dormmate niya sa kanya.

_(Seokmin, marupok ka lang kasi alas tres ng madaling araw.)_

“Inaalok mo ‘ko?’

“Ah, ayaw mo ba? Sige ubusin ko na ‘to ah? Nagluto pa naman akong itlog. ‘Yung isa soft-boiled.”

Sa totoo lang, gusto na lang ni Seokmin malusaw. Favorite niya rin soft boiled.

Mahahawa na ata siya sa pagiging soft nung itlog.

Pero hindi. Strongt siya dito.

Strongt siya kay Soonyoung.

Pero hindi siya strongt sa chilimansi.

Kaya nagsimula na siyang bumaba mula sa kama niya at nagpatungo sa kusina slash dining room nila.

_Kasi kung hindi niya pwede kainin ang dormmate niya, at least pwede niya kainin ang luto ng said dormmate._

Ayos na ‘yun. Diba?

Inabot sa kanya ni Soonyoung ang platito at tinidor pagkaupong-pagkaupo niya, pinilit ni Seokmin na hindi pansinin ang ngising nang-aasar ( _na medyo cute pero shh)_ ni Soonyoung at sumubo na ng paborito niyang pancit canton.

_(Sigh. Chilimansi. God-Tier.)_

_._ _・。._ _・゜_ _✭_ _・._ _・_ _✫_ _・゜・。._

Solid.

A+

Ang sarap.

Brilliant.

Amen.

And the Academy Award goes to...

Pancit Canton Chilimansi.

Feeling talaga ni Seokmin dapat ‘di siya naging mahiyain noong bata pa siya kasi tinanggihan niya dati ‘yung alok na bumida sa commercial ng bonakid.

Siguro ngayon, pancit canton na ine-endorse niya.

Showdown sila ni Ate Shawi sa Siling Labuyo.

Pero wala eh. Mahiyain siya noon.

Although, ngayon may character development na siya, wala naman siya ine-endorse.

  
Sana man lang napagkakakitaan niya ‘yung hilig niya sa pancit canton diba?

Sana hindi na niya kinuha engineering diba?

Ito ang tumatakbo sa isipan ni Seokmin habang tulala sa platong wala nang laman kundi marka ng toyo at instant dahon.

Naubos na nilang dalawa ni Soonyoung ang pancit canton at naiwan si Seokmin ng pakiramdam ng kawalan.

Miss na niya agad ‘yung pancit canton na naka-hain kanina lang.

Uminom na rin siya ng tubig kaya wala na naiwang lasa sa dila niya.

Hindi naman niya pinagsisisihan ang pag-inom ng tubig dahil alam niyang mayaman sa conservatives ang paborito niyang instant noodles; sinasabi niya lang talaga na mas maayos buhay niya noong nakaraang limang minuto.

Noong may pancit canton pa at hindi pa siya busog.

“Tulala ka diyan. Busog na busog?” Tanong ni Soonyoung na nakangisi. Inirapan naman siya ni Seokmin. “Malamang, Soons. Ang dami ba namang toppings ta’s nag-kanin pa. sino ‘di mabubusog do’n?”

Napalagay naman ng kamay sa dibdib si Soonyoung, “Bakit parang ako may kasalanan? Canton at itlog lang naman niluto ko, Seok. Sino ba nagluto sa atin ng vienna sausage at pinatulan yung bahaw?”

Napatiklop naman si Seokmin do’n.

Onga naman.

Si Seokmin lang naman ‘yung pumatol sa tirang kanin nung umaga at nagbukas ng lata ng vienna sausage kasi tingin niya kulang pa ng ulam.

Hindi naman siya pinigilan ni Soonyoung kasi... teka nga hindi lang naman siya kumain ah?

Napataas ng kaliwang kilay si Seokmin nang mapagtanto niya, “Hoy ako lang ba? Eh ikaw pa nga nag-suggest prituhin ko ‘yung sausage tas ikaw na nagprito, tas kumain ka rin, Soons, ha, tandaan mo ‘yan.”

Napahalagpak naman sa tawa si Soonyoung sa napaka-theatrical na sagot ni Seokmin.

Sisimangutan niya sana kaso...

Ang ganda kasi ng tawa ni Soonyoung. ramdam mo ‘yung saya.

_Ka-inlove._

_Ay joke._

_Seokmin, paalala: Bawal._

“Kasi nagplano ka kainin agad pagkabukas ng lata, mas masarap pag lutong-luto, Seoku.”

_Ayun nanaman. ‘yung palayaw na yun.._

‘Yung nickname na minsan lang sabihin ng dormmate niya pero kahit kailan hindi siya handa pag tinawag na siya nito. Although, siguro gano’n si Soonyoung sa lahat.

Malay niya, dormmate lang naman niya ‘to, diba?

“Hoy Seok, tulala ka nanaman. Gano’n ba kasarap luto ko ha?” Aniya, nagpipigil ng tawa. Tinitigan lang siya ni Seokmin. Hindi niya alam kung seryosong tanong ba ‘yun o ano.

_Kahit sino naman magluto ng pancit canton, pancit canton is pancit canton. Shunga na lang makasira ng luto sa pancit canton hello?_

Umiling na lang si Seokmin at napagdesisyunang i-entertain na lang si dormmate. Appreciate niya rin naman ang effort na magluto ng sobrang pancit canton.

Mga gano’ng tao may VIP pass dapat sa langit.

“Oo, Soons. Napakasarap. Pwede ka na mag-asawa.” Napa-pout naman si Soonyoung doon dahil sa tonong nang-aasar ni Seokmin pero napaltan agad ng expresyong nakakaloko.

“Talaga? Pwede na?”

“Oo naman.”

“Kahit asawa mo?” Tanong ni Soonyoung na halatang sabik na sa sagot, Pero tumango lang ulit si Seokmin at hindi napansin ito. “Oo nga.”

Naghalumbaba naman ang dormmate niya sa harap niya, nakangiti, _parang nagpapa-cute?_

_Sus. Imposible._

“Grabe naman, Seoku. Ligawan mo naman muna ako?”

“Aba ako pa?” Sagot niya ulit, hindi pa rin napapansin ang lumalaking ngiti ng binata sa harap niya.

“Bakit? ‘Sto mo ako manligaw sayo?”

“Oo naman. Ano ka chix?” Aniya ni Seokmin, tapos kinuha yung baso ng tubig niya para uminom ulit.

Hindi nga lang namalayan na tumayo ang dormmate niya at lumipat sa tabi ng upuan niya dahil sa iniinom.

Bumaba si Soonyoung sa isang tuhod at hindi na hinintay matapos uminom ng tubig ang isa.

“Seoku, pwede ba manligaw?” Sabi ni Soonyoung ng walang pag-aalinlangan.

Natigilan si Seokmin.

Buti na lang kaka-ubos niya lang ng tubig at wala siya maibubuga.

_Sinasabi neto?_

Kumurap kurap siya ng ilang beses, inilapag ang baso sa mesa, at nilingon ang mukha sa dormmate niya nang may mukhang hindi maipinta.

“H-ha?”

Lumapad naman lalo ang ngiti ni Soonyoung, itinagilid pa ang ulo, di hamak na nagpapa-cute nga.

At gusto murahin ni Seokmin ang sarili kasi gumagana. Ngunit ayaw niya ma-uto. Nagbibiro lang naman siguro si Soonyoung diba?

“Sabi ko, pwede ba manligaw?” Ulit ni Soonyoung, boses mas seryoso ngayon.

_Hindi. Imposible. (2)_

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Seokmin, gusto na mapikon kasi hindi ito maganda para sa puso niya. _Choar._ “Soons, taena ng trip mo ah. Tumayo ka nga.”

Umiling naman si Soonyoung at kinuha ang parehong kamay ni Seokmin at nilagay ito sa gitna ng mga palad niya habang tinititigan siya ng taimtim. “Seryoso ‘to, Seoku. And, you’re free to say no, by the way.”

..... _Gago. Mukhang seryoso nga._

Napakunot ng noo si Seokmin habang napakagat sa labi, waring nag-iisip, dinadama kung tulog pa ba siya at nananaginip lang at resulta ito ng sobra sobra _sobrang_ pagod, o nasa langit na siya dahil sa kaka-pancit canton niya naging sodium na siya na tinubuan ng tao.

Kaso kung langit ito, bakit pareho sila nandito? Masyado naman maganda ‘yun.

Pero baka regalo ni San Pedro pag mabait liligawan ka ng crush mo, gano’n.

Jusko, kahit anong alternate universe tatanggapin niya.

Talagang hindi siya handa sa mundo kung saan kasama niya si Soonyoung, na halos nakaluhod at nag-aabang sa sagot kung maaari niya ligawan si Seokmin.

Ano ba sasabihin niya?

Hihindi ba siya? Kasi bawal?

Papayagan niya ba? Kasi gusto naman talaga niya si Soonyoung kahit anong iwas ang gawin niya?

_Puta._

Ang dami niya inisip, pero isa lang ang salitang lumabas sa bibig niya,

“Bakit?”

Binawasan ni Soonyoung ang lapad ng ngiti niya hanggang sa naging simpleng ngiti na lang ito, ‘yung tipong ngiti ni Soonyoung sa tuwing uuwi siya sa dorm na may dalang chicken nuggets at coke float.

‘Yung ngiti na ‘yun.

Yung tipong nakakawala ng pagod.

“Kasi gusto kita, Seoku.“ Simpleng sagot niya habang tinitingnan niya sa mata si Seokmin, mapatunayan na taos-puso ang mga salitang binitawan niya.

Gusto maniwala ni Seokmin.

Gustong-gusto.

Pero....

“Sorry, Soons. Hindi pwede.” Tinanggal ni Seokmin ang pagkakahawak ni Soonyoung sa kamay niya at yumuko. “Bawal ‘to.”

“Seoku, tingnan mo ‘ko.” Unti-unti namang inangat ni Seokmin ang ulo niya para matingnan ulit si Soonyoung sa mata. Ayan nanaman. _Ang pogi mo nanaman, Soonyoung._

“May rason ba bakit bawal? Makikinig naman ako.” Aniya, naka-baba pa rin ang isang tuhod, si Seokmin nanatiling nakaupo sa upuan.

“Bawal dormmates, diba? Sabi sa ‘kin ‘yun nung kuya ko. Magulo daw.” Paliwanag niya, tunog sa boses ang dismaya. Hinihintay na lang niya umalis si Soonyoung.

_Sayang naman._

Ang hindi niya inasahan ay ang paghawak ni Soonyoung sa pisngi niya at nagsalita ng mahina, “Seoku? ‘yun ba ang pumipigil sa’yo? Hindi dahil ‘di mo ‘ko gusto?”

Tumango naman ro’n si Seokmin. “Kung seryoso ka talaga, Soons? Kung seryoso lahat ng ‘to, gusto rin kita.“ Amin niya. Nandito naman na sila eh. Might as well.

Narinig niya ang mahinahon na buntong-hininga ng dormmate niya. “Seryoso talaga. Pero wala tayo kailangang alalahanin.” 

Umangat naman ang tingin niya at nakitang kinindatan siya ng mabilis ni Soonyoung. “Ha?”

“Nasabi mo sa ‘kin na si Kuya Jeonghan ‘yung kuya mo diba?” Tanong ng dormmate niya na tinanguan niya ulit. Muntik na kiligin dahil naalala ni Soonyoung ang bawat kwento sa kanya ni Seokmin.

“Seoku, alam mo naman sino jowa ni Kuya Jeonghan mo ngayon diba?”

“Oo... si Kuya Shua. Bakit?”

Ngumisi ang dormmate niya do’n dahil, “Arki pala si Kuya Shua noon. Napadaan siya sa org nung isang araw. Guess what? Dormmate ni Kuya Shua si Kuya Jeonghan dati.”

Unti-unting napagtanto ni Seokmin kung ano pinagsasabi sa kanya ng Kuya Jeonghan niya.

_Hayop. Kahit kailan talaga ‘yung si Kuya Jeonghan. Napakapapansin. Gusto siya lang may jowa sa pamilya._

“Ayaw ako mag jowa no’n talaga ever since.” Napa-pout si Seokmin at natawa na ulit ng tuluyan si Soonyoung at inabot ang buhok ni Seokmin para guluhin ito.

“Ayos lang ‘yan, Seoku. Kaya na rin kita tinatanong kung pwede para may option ka na mag-jowa. Char.” Pabirong sabi ni Soonyoung na halatang very half-meant, lalo na in this day and age.

Napangiti naman si Seokmin do’n, “Anong option? Eh ikaw lang naman choice ko, Soonie. “ Hinayaan ni Seokmin lumabas sa bibig niya ang matagal niya nang gustong gamitin na palayaw. Namula naman ng kaunti ang mga pisngi ng taong nasa harap niya.

Tinuloy ni Seokmin ang sinasabi niya, “At anong ligaw ligaw? Patatagalin ko pa ba andito na tayo?”

Nagtitigan na lang sila ni Soonyoung, parehong ngiting kay lawak ng buwan.

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Soonyoung kaya inirapan siya ulit ni Seokmin, “Ano? Tameme ka ngayon? Oo na nga eh. Tumayo ka na, parang tanga naman ‘to eh.”

Tumayo si Seokmin para itayo ang naka-yukong dormmate. Siya naman ngayon ang humawak sa mga pisngi ni Soonyoung. “Huy.”

“Saglit. Buffering.”

“Sige take your time.”

Binalik naman ni Soonyoung ang aksyon at hinawakan din ang mga pisngi ni Seokmin.

“Tayo na, Seoku? Totoo? Walang bawian ah.” Paninigurado ni Soonyoung. Muntik na ulit irapan ni Seokmin si Soonyoung kasi _ano ba naman. Siya pa talaga?_

“Ikaw dapat tinatanong ko niyan eh. Wala na bawian. Tayo na?” Pagbalik na tanong ni Seokmin, napangiti naman na tagumpay ang dormmate niya at tumango,

“Wala na ako hihingin pang iba. First day pa lang ng paglipat natin dito, crush na kita eh.” Nahampas naman siya ni Seokmin sa balikat, _napakaharot._ “Gago, totoo ba? Ako rin eh?”

“Weh ba? Eh bakit inabot pa tayo dalawang term bago nangyari ‘to?”

“Ako all this time, inisip ko na given na yung bawal mahulog sa dormmates rule. Malay ko naman sayo.” Depensa ni Seokmin, na di naman talaga natulungan ang kaso niya masyado.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Soonyoung do’n, expresyong hindi makapaniwala sa naririnig niya. “Hello? Sino ba kasi ‘tong iwas ng iwas sa ‘kin minsan? ‘Di ko tuloy gets kung maayos ba tayo o kinakausap mo lang ako kasi dormmate mo ako.”

Lumambot naman ang kalamnan ni Seokmin sa narinig.

“Kasi bawal nga.”

“Kasi naniwala ka sa kuya mo”

“Oo na nga eh.”

“Edi okay.”

“Ayos.”

Nanahimik sila bigla, hinayaang dalhin sila ng ngitian sa lapitan, at lumipat ang kamay ni Soonyoung mula sa mukha ni Seokmin papunta sa batok niya, bago ito tuluyang sinara ang distansya sa gitna nilang dalawa.

_Amen._

_Ang sarap._

_Lasang...._

Umatras si Seokmin para tanggalin ang pagkaka-halik nila sa isa’t isa, nakarinig ng mahinang pag-angal mula sa dormmate niya at nagsalita, “Soonie, ang sarap mo.”

Nanlaki naman mata ni Soonyoung ng saglit bago natugunan ang ibig sabihin ni Seokmin at natawa, “Talaga? Ano lasa, Seoku?”

Kasabay na ng mata ni Seokmin ang ngiti niya bago niya sinabi,

“Chilimansi.”

**Author's Note:**

> ang lakas ni seokmin natin, naka jackpot ng 2 in 1. Soonyoung with Chilimansi. 
> 
> so ayern. nag crave ulit ako canton. HAHAHA. anw, sana basbasan na ako ng sponsor ng lucky me hello?? chz. 
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> sigawan niyo aq @nihonggyu :>


End file.
